


I'm Feline Fine

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers cuddle pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Sort Of, Team as Family, There's no love triangle jealousy here, Tony is still working through some stuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and tons of, but it's minor stuff, cat!Tony, just lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: Steve's jaw drops.  Inside the chest cavity of the Iron Man suit a gorgeous fluffy black Ragdoll cat with a perfect circle of white fur on his chest stares up at them with an expression of pure irritation.“Ah.  He is not lost to us then.”  Thor says, smiling down at their fluffy new friend.“Mustache markings.”  Bucky says faintly, drawing Steve's attention to the white spots of color that do indeed form a tiny mustache on the cat's face.“Tony?”  Steve whispers.  The cat meows in a way that can only be described as miserable.





	I'm Feline Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. Also I love Cat!Tony if we're really being honest here. This is kind of au-ish in that TWS went much differently. Steve enlisted the Avengers' help to go get Bucky soon after the battle of NY. Also no SHIELDRA, because fuck Hydra.
> 
> Comments and Kudos keep me chugging along, and if you ever want to come yell at me, my [tumblr is here](http://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

The first sign that the battle is not going quite as expected is when their villain of the week starts glowing purple and cackling. Purple glowing was definitely not in their information packet concerning the villain in question. The second sign is much more obvious: Iron Man drops out of the sky like a sack of bricks after taking a direct hit from that glittering violet light. Steve feels terror clench around his heart in a cold fist, even as Thor swoops in to catch Tony before he hits the ground.

“Iron Man, Tony, check in, are you alright?” There is no answer, Tony is completely limp in Thor's arms, his comm line silent.

Terror becomes rage, the red haze of it rising up and nearly choking him with its suddenness. He can't go check on Tony in the middle of battle, but he _can_ make this fight come to an end.

“I have a clear shot.” Bucky says over the comms, voice low and dangerous.

“Stunning shots only, don't kill him Buck.” Steve all but growls, circling their target to keep him distracted.

“If he killed Tony-”

“JARVIS would tell us, I repeat, stunning shots only.” Steve isn't feeling particularly charitable, but he's not about to start killing people. Not when they don't know what state Tony is in at any rate. If Tony _is_ dead-Steve pushes that thought away. He can't be, fate wouldn't be so cruel as to take Tony from them, not now, when he Tony and Bucky have finally cleared the air and gotten together. At least that's what Steve hopes.

The next few moments are chaos. Bucky takes the shot, a dart hitting their foe right in the neck with pinpoint accuracy. Purple magic fountains outwards as Mister Mysterious clutches at his throat and screams. Steve flips backwards to avoid the glittering tendrils of energy. The street warps where it touches; asphalt becoming a bed of flowers, cars transform into piles of fruit. It's all over within seconds however, the sedative proving too strong for even a purple magic slinging wizard.

Steve doesn't stop to watch Natasha slapping cuffs around Mister Mysterious' wrists. No sooner than he goes down, Steve is running to Tony's side. Above them he catches a glint of metal as Bucky rappels down from his vantage point to join them.

“I am sorry.” Thor says gravely as Steve falls to his knees beside them.

“JARVIS, open the armor, we need to see him.” Steve's voice is shaking uncontrollably, but he doesn't care.

“I will, but before I do so, you must know sir is ah. Quite alive.” JARVIS sounds confused, but Steve feels a wave of relief slam into him with such force that he wavers visibly. Only Bucky's hands on his shoulders keep him upright.

“Oh thank god.” Steve says, rubbing a hand over his face.

“He is altered however.” JARVIS continues.

“Altered, how?” Bucky's hands go tight on Steve's shoulders, but that doesn't matter when the armor peels apart to reveal Tony. All of them stare into the open cavity of the armor. Steve's jaw drops. Inside the chest cavity of the Iron Man suit a gorgeous fluffy black Ragdoll cat with a perfect circle of white fur on his chest stares up at them with an expression of pure irritation.

“Ah. He is not lost to us then.” Thor says, smiling down at their fluffy new friend.

 “Mustache markings.” Bucky says faintly, drawing Steve's attention to the white spots of color that do indeed form a tiny mustache on the cat's face.

"Tony?” Steve whispers. The cat meows in a way that can only be described as miserable.

“Oh my god, _Tony_ you're alive!” He cries, reaching down to grab their resident and now very fluffy genius. Natasha joins them as he hugs Tony close and kisses the top of his fuzzy little head. Tony allows the cooing and squishing for a little while without complaint, but soon begins squirming and meowing in loud displeasure.

“Stop complaining Doll we thought you were dead.” Bucky grumbles, reaching out to take him from Steve. He gets a very unimpressed stare and an exaggerated rolling of golden brown eyes for his troubles. Even in feline form, Tony's eyes are expressive it seems. Bucky snorts, cradling him close as the armor closes up and rockets back towards the tower.

“Sweetheart, how are you feeling?” Steve asks, standing close to Bucky to check over tiny paws. Tony tolerates the fussing with a sniff of regal disdain.

“I think he's fine, aside from the obvious.” Natasha says. Steve has to agree. All of them have been transformed into something else at least once at some point. This isn't even remotely the strangest thing that's ever happened during a battle. Judging by the nature of most lesser magic practitioners and their spells, Steve is of the opinion that this is temporary. If it's not, then he and Bucky will be paying a visit to Mister Mysterious' SHIELD cell.

 

* * *

 

The debrief goes by almost normally, save for the huge cushion on their table in Tony's usual spot. Tony watches them from atop the pillow, only stepping down momentarily to lap at a glass of water. He stops however when he realizes everyone in the room is staring at him.

“Thirsty?” Steve asks, earning himself a slow rolling trill in answer.

“C'mere doll.” Bucky says, patting the table coaxingly. Tony puts his nose in the air, all furry haughtiness and poise as he prances over to hop into Bucky's arms.

“Likes me best.”

“Whatever Barnes, just you wait until I make some grilled salmon.” Clint snipes from across the table. Tony's eyes slit open at the mention of potential food, but they shut again when Bucky holds him close and scratches behind his ears. Steve hides a smile behind his hand when Tony starts purring like a tiny motor.

The rest of the debrief passes quickly, and by the end of it, each Avenger has tried their hand at coaxing Tony over for cuddles. He seems amused by Earth's Mightiest heroes making kissy faces at him and baby talking, but he doesn't move from the cradle of Bucky's arms. At some point he falls asleep, and Bucky goes stock still when everyone stands from the table.

“I can't move.” Bucky whispers. “He's sleeping on me.”

Tony picks that moment to let out an enormous yawn. His body stretches out, little paws wiggling and flexing.

“Amazing.” Clint says with a grin.

“He might be bigger like this than as a human.”

Tony's stretch halts, golden eyes opening up to glare at Clint venomously. He hisses and generally makes his displeasure known until Bucky sets him down on the floor-where he goes skittering over to bite Clint's ankle.

“Hey!” Clint yelps, hopping around on one leg and clutching his ankle. Tony just grumbles; strutting out of the room with his long plume of a tail held high.

“You're not getting _any_ cuddles from him now Hawkass.” Bucky looks all too satisfied by this, following Tony at the door. Steve very pointedly does not stare at his backside. He's fairly certain Tony has something to do with the fit of Bucky's new tactical gear-in that it fits like a glove.

 

* * *

 

Evening finds them all stretched out in one of the main rooms. A movie is playing on the giant projector sized screen. Natasha is sprawled across a recliner with a bowl of purple yarn and two giant knitting needles. She's been working on a massive knit blanket for the past month or so, it's looking good.

Thor is shirtless, snapping pictures on Sam's phone to send to Jane. Sam himself is snoozing away, using Clint's lap as a pillow. Steve snickers to himself. He has an idea that Sam will find shirtless Thors all over his new pictures more than a little inspiring. Then again, there's very few in their little group that would have anything but positive things to say about Thor without his shirt on.

Everyone perks up when Tony comes padding into the room. He stands in the doorway, observing the Avenger sprawl going on with critical feline disdain.

“Hey sweetheart, come sit with us.” He murmurs, holding his hand out. Beside him, Bucky throws a leg over one of his.

“Yeah, come on, we missed you.” Bucky says coaxingly. That seems to spur the others into action, all of them sitting up to attempt their own version of Tony wooing. It's quite a sight, a room full of grown adults abandoning all dignity to try and catch their feline friend's attention. Tony trills a few times, trotting over to sniff each one of them. Natasha grins when he butts his head against her hand for pats.

“Aw, c'mon, not fair.” Clint grouches, when Tony hops over to snuggle up to Steve and Bucky; rubbing his face over their hands when they go to pet him. His purring is loud to Steve's sensitive ears, growing louder when Tony stretches up to demand kisses on the top of his head.

“Amazing, so all it takes to bring down Captain America and the Winter Soldier is a cute little kitty.” Sam says, smiling over at the three of them as Tony stretches across two laps and makes himself comfortable.

“We don't talk about my weaknesses.” Bucky says, hands creeping down to hover cautiously over the unbelievably soft looking fluff of Tony's belly. Steve has the sudden mental image of the Winter Soldier trying to pet stray cats during his downtime on missions. Even before everything that happened, Steve remembers Bucky feeding strays with what little scraps they scrounged up between meals. It seems that's one thing he most definitely remembers.

“Go for it, he looks welcoming.” Steve whispers. Tony's paws flex, the sharp little points of his claws extending and retracting, but he lays there dociley while Bucky pats over his stomach carefully at first, then with increasing wonder. After a few minutes of that Tony murrs loudly, eyes slitting open to stare intently at Steve.

“Oh.” Steve says, smiling wide.

“I see, sorry for neglecting your majesty.” Tony just purrs more loudly as Steve joins Bucky in stroking over the softness of his belly.

Tony lays with them for a time, up until Natasha casually begins dragging some of her yarn over the floor. Tony perks up instantly, little ears swiveling this way and that. He's stock still, save for the way his eyes track the movement of the thread.

“Incoming, take the shot.” Bucky murmurs under his breath with a laugh as Tony launches off of their laps to chase the yarn across the floor. Natasha's laughter is light and gleeful as Tony twirls and spins for his pseudo prey, and soon the movie is completely forgotten; all of them taking turns playing with Tony, until he's a happy purring lump of fluff snoozing away tiredly on Thor's lap.

“I will watch him while you rest, it is ill manners to move.” Thor whispers, running his huge hand from Tony's head to the base of his tail. Tony doesn't stir, but the volume of his purring does increase.

“We can take him, you don't have to.” Steve says, but Thor is insistent on not disturbing their sleeping friend. Steve sighs. He knows when he's beaten, and apparently so does Bucky. A warm metal hand wraps around his wrist, and he's being tugged off inexorably towards their shared bedroom.

It's dim and quiet when they step inside. Tony has yet to join them here. They've only been together for a short time, but Tony seems almost skittish about the thought of what is between them. Bucky thinks he might be slightly afraid of the two of them, but Steve doesn't think that's it at all. He's perfectly happy to sit with them during movies, to go on dates, and Steve knows the man is anything but _shy._ Still, with he and Bucky, there's no denying that Tony has been much more reserved than either he or Bucky expected.

“You think he'll be joining us here soon?” Bucky asks, stripping his shirt over his head and wandering off to throw it into the bathroom hamper.

“Hope so, but we gotta take it slow. Doesn't seem like he'd scare easy but I dunno, I get the feeling he's a little intimidated by your genre of heavy metal.” Steve can't resist needling Bucky just a little bit. It's reflex at this point.

“Shaddup punk and get into bed, I want cuddles.” Bucky grumbles, but he's smiling wide when Steve turns to watch him crawl into bed. Steve takes a moment to admire the long lines of his body, the graceful way he slips beneath the covers.

“You're a real romantic, Barnes.” Says Steve, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, and a worn army tee. Bucky just snorts, watching Steve from the bed with his head pillowed on his flesh arm.

“Damn straight, now shake a leg Steve, I'm cold.” There's a definite demand in Bucky's tone. Steve is glad to hear it-it took months to get him to ask for anything. Months of rigorous and sometimes agonizing deconditioning using Tony's incredible BARF technology. There's a lot of reasons both of them love Tony so much, but the fact that he helped Bucky get his mind back, that's something neither of them can ever even hope to repay. Not that Tony expects repayment. In fact Tony seems to be under the impression they're doing _him_ a favor by wanting him, and _god_ do they want him.

“Wonder how long before he's back to rights.” Steve muses, climbing onto the mattress and letting Bucky tug him under the covers.

“Dunno, he's cute like this, but he's even cuter when he's normal.” Bucky mumbles, already partway asleep. Steve hums in agreement, shifting them both around on the pillows.

“Hope it's soon.” He says, and Bucky nods, leaning up for a slow, sleepy kiss.

Sleep finds them both soon after that, both of them drifting off almost simultaneously. He doesn't know how long the lay like that, but his eyes snap open at three when the door to their bedroom creaks open. Steve blinks slowly, trying to figure out whether or not he's still dreaming. Dum-e stands in their doorway; pincer on the knob, with Tony riding on the main support strut of his arm.

“Tony?” He whispers, still unsure if any of this is really happening. He gets a low trilling chirp in response, and shining golden brown eyes staring in his direction as Tony chirps more to his transportation bot. Surprisingly, Dum-e chirps back, reaching over to scoop Tony up in his pincer, and Steve realizes they're _communicating._ Tony makes a series of trilling sounds, and then Dum-e is leaving, the door clicking shut behind him almost inaudibly.

“Were you talking to Dum-e?” He says, watching Tony as he creeps towards their bed on tiny silent paws. Tony comes right up to the bed, stretching up to stare over at Steve with an the most deadpan expression he's ever seen on an animals face.

“Course he was. Our doll's the smartest thing on two legs-” Bucky mutters sleepily, cracking an eye open to look over at Tony as he hops lightly up onto the bed. “well, four legs right now.”

Tony slinks a little closer, but pauses, as if he's suddenly hesitant about joining them. It doesn't escape Steve's notice that this is the first time the three of them are in the same bed. Even if tony _is_ a cat right now, it's just a little monumental. Tony seems to realizes that too, head tilted inquisitively, bright eyes refusing to make contact with Steve's.

“C'mon beautiful, got a spot for you right here.” Bucky says, slow and syrupy with sleep as he pats his own chest with his metal arm. Tony makes a quiet sound, almost a meow, but not quite, eyes on the shining metal.

“That's it, thank you, hi there.” Bucky is speaking coaxingly as Tony carefully walks up his legs, his torso, then finally up to rub his face all over the stubble covering Bucky's chin. Steve laughs when Tony chirps at him, lowering his head so he can receive the same treatment. After thoroughly rubbing over them both, Tony settles atop Bucky, purring loudly when they both pet him.

“Good night Tony.” Steve murmurs, dropping a kiss between the pointed triangles of Tony's ears.

“Gimme one too.”

“Greedy Buck, what would your ma say.” Steve is grinning as he kisses the top of Bucky's head. He gets a snort for his efforts, and a strong arm pulling him down against Bucky's side.

“Go to sleep Rogers.”

It's easy to follow that command, especially with a warm purring bundle tucked between them both. There's been something missing, not having Tony here between them. Both of them have felt it, but the time never seemed right to ask Tony about it. Steve only hopes when this is all over that Tony will be willing to join them. Bucky earned an elbow to the side when he called Tony 'snuggle sized' during a movie, but Steve has to agree. He falls asleep with visions of Tony pressed between them. It's a vast improvement from water and ice.

 

* * *

 

In the morning he wakes with a warm fuzzy eye-mask covering his face. Sometime during the night Tony climbed up to lay across his head. Steve snickers, picking Tony up; only to watch him expand like a long noodle, or maybe an accordion. Bucky is already up and showering, Steve can smell his shampoo wafting beneath the door to the en suite.

“Let's go get breakfast.” He says, hopping out of bed with Tony tucked into his arms. The feline in question tolerates this handling well; curling against Steve and continuing to doze until they make it to the kitchen.

Dum-e is there, chirping and whirring with excitement as You rolls over to scoop Tony out of his arms. Tony chatters away to them both, bouncing along You's support arm as Dum-e opens the fridge to pull out a packet of smoked salmon. Steve can't help but stare as tony gingerly takes the package, gets his mouth around the pull tab, and peels the container open.

He's still staring when Bucky joins them in the room, toweling his hair and humming under his breath.

“Don't usually see the bots up here.” Bucky observes, giving Dum-e a high five when the bot passes him the carton of eggs.

“They're helping Tony, got a little system down pat.” Steve is astonished. It's not that he's surprised by how quickly Tony adapted to his feline predicament, but it's still impressive. Sometimes Steve thinks that Tony minimizes his own intelligence when he's around other people. He can be incredibly approachable, even vulnerable when he wants to be. There's no denying he has a daunting intellect though, even when in the body of a cat it would seem.

“Knowing him, probably had some kinda contingency plan in this exact event.” Bucky says, cracking three eggs into a sizzling pan.

“You got a little cat sized Iron Man armor around huh dollface?” A considering little meow meets Bucky's question, Tony's brows raising as if to say 'I should have thought of that'. Steve laughs.

Steve makes his own breakfast after Bucky, sauntering over with his plate to settle down in Bucky's lap. Before he can get comfortable however, Tony is there, wailing long and loudly, preventing him from sitting down.

“What is it sweetheart?” He asks, setting his plate down. Tony just yowls again.

“Think he's telling you my lap is his.” Bucky sounds all too amused.

“C'mon Tony, we can share.” Steve says fondly, reaching down to scratch beneath Tony's chin. He gets a considering look, and a loud rumbling purr in response. Tony also steals a piece of his bacon, but that's a small price to pay when he makes room and climbs into Steve's lap so the three of them can sit together.

“Spoiled rotten, the both of ya.” Bucky grumbles without any real heat. Steve just nods in agreement.

 

* * *

 

A day later Steve walks into the main living room to find Bruce there. He's laying out on the floor in a sunbeam with Tony sprawled out asleep on his chest.

“Don't interrupt my meditation. I'm really calm right now.” Bruce breathes out, fingers patting over Tony's back slowly. Steve comes a little closer, dropping down onto his knees and laying out next to their resident gamma expert.

“Gotcha, just wanted to see where he was.”

“We should get a cat.” Bruce says after a few minutes of silence. “Because I gotta tell you, this is nice, and I doubt you and Bucky would appreciate me cuddling your boyfriend like this when he's not wearing a fur coat.

“We _should_ get a cat.” Steve agrees.

“Ah, are we all gathering here?” Thor says from the doorway. Steve doesn't have a chance to answer before there's a very large Asgardian snuggling right up to Bruce. That seems to break whatever unspoken barrier Bruce has going on, and soon the rest of the Avengers are pouring in to lay out in the warm sunshine with them. Bucky spoons up close, reaching across Steve to pet over Tony's head.

“Real nice.” He whispers against Steve's ear. Steve shivers involuntarily, clapping a hand over his ear. Bucky is grinning fit to bust, the bastard. He knows what that sort of whispering does to him. Pure unadulterated evil, he's in love with a real villain.

Tony wakes up shortly after that. He seems amused and pleased by the presence of all the Avengers, and makes it a personal mission to scent mark each and every one of them. Clint looks a little like he's died and gone to heaven when he finally gets a warm snuggly Tony in his arms.

“This is the best day of my life.” He whispers, when Tony rubs his cheek over his fingers, and creeps up to gently nip at his chin. Natasha is snickering beside him, wiggling her fingers until Tony deigns to climb atop her next. She gets a thorough cuddling; Tony going so far as to groom her hair into a new style.

“Is that satisfactory?” She asks, scratching him beneath the chin.

Bucky and Steve are apparently last on his list, but once he curls between them, he stays, letting the pair of them pet and coo over him in a way that might be embarrassing if everyone else in the room hadn't already done the same.

 

* * *

 

The days pass swiftly with Tony in this form. Both he and Bucky miss Tony's real form terribly, but Thor confirms their suspicions on the temporary nature of the spell. Tony seems to be taking it all in stride. The bots follow him around the tower like ducklings, providing him with easy access to food and all the high places he could possibly want to be. When he's not bounding up and down the hallways, or playing with Natasha, he can be found sleeping all over the tower.

At one point they lose him, only to find him curled up in the warmth of JARVIS' servers deep below the tower. How he got down there none of them can figure out, it seems Tony can work the tower elevators even in this state. He doesn't doubt the chirping language the bots and JARVIS obviously understand has everything to do with his continued mobility around the tower.

Then it happens; a mission calls them all away for several days. Bucky is the recipient of many a loud meowing call at strange hours. JARVIS helpfully translates. Their boyfriend is definitely highly displeased at being left behind, even if he does understand the reason for it.

That doesn't stop him from coming bounding into the common area when they all return. Loud meowing precedes his arrival into the room. Tony comes skittering in, all puffed up and veritably yelling.

“Tony, it's okay, we're back, c'mon sweetheart.” Steve says coaxingly to the screaming creature wrapping himself around Bucky's ankles.

He only calms once everyone lays on the floor with him and receives a thorough feline telling off. His meowing retains its loud offended cadence up until the last member of their group has been groomed and rubbed against fully.

All of them sleep in a giant pile of cushions pulled from the couches that night. Tony takes intense offense at even the mention of other sleeping plans, climbing all over them, and patrolling their perimeter until even Bruce gives in. It's good though, when Tony settles down atop Steve in a warm purring ball of soft fluff. Steve pets him slowly, tangling his and Bucky's legs together and closing his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Everything changes again four days later when Steve walks out onto the deck to find tony laying across several pillows. Not the feline Tony of the last few days, but the _real_ Tony. Well, the real Tony with fuzzy black cat ears and a long plume of a tail at any rate. Steve stares for a good few minutes before pulling out his phone to snap a picture and sending it to Bucky.

“Tony.” He whispers almost disbelievingly, slipping his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

“God, it's good to see you.” He's across the deck in just a few short steps, one hand hovering cautiously over Tony's back. Vaguely he hears loud footsteps, and the whoosh of the balcony doors sliding open.

“Is he really?” Bucky is striding over, and the sound of it makes Tony stir. He stretches languidly, rolling onto his back with a low satisfied purr.

“Hey doll.” Bucky murmurs, kneeling by Tony's head to slip a hand into dark curling hair.

“Mmmm, hi there, did you miss me?” Tony purrs, ears flicking from side to side when Bucky rubs just behind one black point.

“You're back, well mostly.” Steve breathes, relief coursing through him in a powerful wave of joy. Tony hums, eyes slitting open lazily. It's noon, Steve realizes; that's prime sleeping Tony time. Or at least it has been since Tony was transformed.

“Yeah, have been for the last hour, but I wanted to wait for you-oh-” Tony gasps, when Bucky leans over him, pinning him to the pillows and sealing their lips together. Steve watches them avidly. Tony gives himself over to it immediately, one hand going up to tangle in Bucky's hair. Steve has been on the receiving end of a few kisses, but both Bucky and Tony really take the cake. Watching them kiss each other is definitely something else. Tony is making soft little sounds, the cadence of them pitching higher when Steve leans in to kiss up his arm, then along the smooth column of his throat.

“Now who's greedy?” Bucky growls, when Steve takes Tony's chin in his hand and takes Bucky's place.

“Mm, probably me.” He says against Tony's lips. Tony's eyes are a little glassy, but they drop shut when Steve kisses him in earnest. He's never been this relaxed between the two of them. Many kisses have been shared, but Tony is always at least somewhat tense. Not so now. He's languid and easy, letting he and Bucky pass kisses back and forth, switching between their lips as easily as breathing; a low purring moan working out of his throat and rumbling through his chest when they both stroke over his pectorals and the softly defined lines of his belly. They're pressed so closely to Tony, leaning over him, to an outsider it might look like they're caging him beneath them, but Tony seems all too pleased to be there. It's a far cry from how skittish he typically is, Steve has no complaints.

“This good?” Steve asks, pulling back from the warm perfection of Tony's mouth. Hazy brown eyes stare up into his. Tony licks his lips, tipping his head back with a decadent moan as Bucky trails a path of kisses over his throat.

“Oh yeah, so good, this is honestly every one of my fantasies come true. Wanted this for so long.” Tony says almost dazedly.

“We've wanted this doll, what's been stopping you?” Bucky asks, hands slipping over Tony's stomach to ruck his shirt up. That seems to break the spell they're all under, Tony goes tense, the low purr trailing off into silence. Tony holds his shirt down, breathing heavily.

“I uh. Fuck.” Tony whispers, pressing the heels of his hands over his eyes.

“What's wrong, talk to us Tony.” Steve says gently, rubbing a hand over Tony's back when he sits up. His dark tail lashes back and forth in agitation, but his posture is defeated.

“I just-” Tony sighs, seemingly steeling himself. “The two of you are so hot, I mean, _so_ hot-and I'm pretty hot too, as long as my shirt stays on at any rate.” He mutters, tapping his fingers over the circle of glowing light in his chest.

“Tony, doll.” Bucky says, taking Tony by the shoulders, and using that grip to tug him into a tight hug.

“Is that what's been botherin' you?” Bucky sounds incredulous. Steve agrees, knee walking over to wrap both his lovers' up in his arms.

“You've been driving us crazy sweetheart. We can't get enough of you, there's nothing, I repeat _nothing_ about your body that could make us stop wanting you.” Steve says with feeling, bringing one arm around to thumb over Tony's kiss swollen lower lip. “Even with the ears and the tail, you're ours, and we're yours, and we've been waiting for you.”

“Can't concentrate when you're around. You really throw us for a loop, get us all kinds of worked up.” Bucky murmurs, kissing over Tony's temple.

“Sides.” Bucky continues, stroking over Tony's stomach to hear him purr. “Not about what you look like. That's just a bonus. The moment you started talkin' about stuff I wanted you. Don't know about when you blindsided Steve here, but I know what I like.”

“Helicarrier, you were just so-” Steve trails off, because Tony is staring between the two of them disbelievingly.

“Really?” Tony says, voice cracking with incredulity. “I thought you hated my guts then.”

“Hated how much I wanted you, didn't know why I couldn't stop staring.” Steve says with a shrug. It's easy to admit now without the threat of interstellar war looming above them.

“Oh my god. Rhodey said you were hot for me, I told him he had lost it.” Tony whispers to himself.

“Steve's always been shit at talking to people he's sweet on, we never could find anyone that could interpret his open mouth insert foot schtick, not until you came along.” Bucky says matter of factly. Steve would feel at least a little miffed, but it's true. Tony blinks slowly, then slowly extricates himself from between the two of them. Steve doesn't want to let him go, but he's not in the business of keeping people where they don't want to be.

“Just...give me a little bit of time to think. You already know I want to be with the two of you. I just, need a little tinkering time to get everything ah...mentally situated.” Tinkering is Tony's version of meditation, Steve figured that out a long time ago. Tony is so focused when he builds, it's one of the things he loves about him.

“Take your time, we'll wait as long as it takes.” Steve says without hesitation, reaching out to squeeze One of Tony's hands.

“Yeah doll, and if you decide you want the affection and not the other parts, sex and that sort of thing, that's okay too. We just want you with us.” Bucky is speaking gently, coaxingly, almost the same way he did when Tony was trapped in his feline form. Tony's shoulders droop, his tail swishes back and forth, but then he's straightening, ears perking and shoulders squaring.

“Just a little bit.” Tony says, leaning down to steal a kiss from each of them, and then he's off, scampering away to disappear into the building and down into his lab.

 

* * *

 

Evening rolls around without much fanfare. Both he and Bucky are curled up in bed. Bucky is reading some atrocious Russian spy novel and snickering through the whole thing. When Bucky first came to the tower just the sound of Russian or German made him lash out, now he reads novels written in the languages that once held him captive. Steve smiles, running a hand through long brown hair.

“Getting scruffy there soldier.” Steve chides playfully, earning himself a grunt and a mock glare.

“Not cutting it, Tony likes it, he says it's very nineties grunge chic.” Bucky sounds almost petulant, fingering the ends of his hair and using one end to tickle Steve's nose.

“Cut it out or I'll give you a bowl cut, and then Tony won't think you're sexy anymore.” Says Steve. He fully anticipates Bucky's full body tackle. The two of them go rolling around the bed, laughing and trying to get the upper hand on one another. It's just like old times, and anything that makes Bucky laugh like that is worth it.

“Shaddup punk, you wouldn't dare!” Their roughhousing is interrupted by a tentative knocking at the door. Steve pauses, dropping Bucky out of the headlock he had him in.

“Come in?” Steve calls. On the other side of the door footsteps shuffle, and then it slowly opens to reveal Tony standing on the other side. He's wearing one of Bucky's sweaters, and a pair of sweatpants covered in tiny Captain America shields. His hair looks like he's been repeatedly running his fingers through it; the black points of his cat ears stick straight up, but his tail is nowhere to be seen.

“Hi. Room for one more?” Tony asks almost shyly.

“C'mere doll, always room for you.” Bucky beats him to the punch. Tony's smile is wide in the semi darkness of the room. He carefully shuts the door to their room, and then he's sprinting across the room to throw himself on the bed, where he's caught and snuggled close by two supersoldiers. Steve doesn't think he even realizes how loudly he's purring. Steve can feel the vibration of it through his own chest, pressed up along Tony's back as he is. It's amazing.

“Where's your tail? Did it disappear already?” Steve whispers against Tony's ear just to see it flick with motion.

“Mmm, no, it's-” Tony wiggles around, kicking his pants off and tossing them off the bed to reveal the long furred plume. “Had it in the pants, I feel kind of weird about it-oooh.” Tony breaks off into a long trilling purr when Steve strokes over the sleek fur, then up to scratch right over the base of the appendage.

This is definitely the least clothed he's ever been around the two of them. There's something more than a little erotic about the sight of him in their bed with only one of Bucky's sweaters on. It covers him to the middle of his thighs, Steve can't take his eyes off them. Objectively he's seen the shape of Tony's body in that flightsuit of his, but having him here like this is something different.

“What do you want from us tonight?” Steve asks, slipping his hands beneath the sweater to stroke over the warm skin of Tony's stomach. That earns him more purring, and Tony pressing back against him.

“I want a whole lot of kisses all over, but I don't think I'm ready for both of you yet. Ah you know, the full double stuffed oreo experience.” Tony says matter of factly, half turning so he can see Steve's face. Steve turns more than a little red as he contemplates what the last part of that sentence means.

“Anything you want, we only go as far as you're comfortable with.” Bucky's voice has gone low, and Steve feels it stir something in his gut. He's hard, has been since Tony kicked his pants off, but it doesn't matter. What matters is making Tony feel comfortable, so he angles his body away to keep from rubbing up against Tony's backside, and leans over Tony to take his mouth in a long slow kiss. It's good, perfect even, with Tony reaching up to twine strong fingers in his hair, and the soothing rumble of his satisfied purring as Bucky kisses and nips at his clavicles.

They separate then, Bucky taking Steve's place, but Tony keeps a hand wound into Steve's hair as he moans into Bucky's mouth. Bucky's metal hand is suspiciously not visible, and Steve feels it against his own hands beneath Tony's sweater. Steve catches the flicker of Bucky's tongue, feels the shiver work through Tony's body as he kisses over his throat and runs his hands over warm skin he's so longed to touch. He's not as muscular as either one of them, but he's strong, compact and fits perfectly between them. His chest is covered in scars, someday soon Steve plans on kissing every single one.

“Yeah.” Tony gasps, breaking away from Bucky to kiss Steve again. “Yeah touch me, kiss me.” He half growls against Steve's mouth. Steve groans, hearing Bucky echo it as they both eschew caution and press Tony between them.

He responds beautifully, all hedonism and wet willing kisses, gasping and whispering encouragement when Bucky leans in to kiss Steve, moaning long and low when they both turn their attention to him again. It's better than he could have imagined, he never wants it to end, but with Tony whispering encouragement and rubbing against them both so deliciously it's only a matter of time before they're all laying there sated and glassy eyed.

“Wow.” Tony says, when they've all caught their breath. “I can't believe I've been missing out on this.”

Bucky chuckles, leaning in to feather a soft kiss over his lips. It's good, easy between the three of them. There's no awkwardness. After they get cleaned up, they fall into bed together easily, Tony between them as if he's always been there. Steve watches him sleep for a little while before he too drifts off.

 

* * *

 

Morning is an interesting affair. Tony sprawls out in their bed and refuses to move, yowling and rolling back and forth when they try to coax him up for breakfast. “Difficult, you're so difficult.” Bucky says with a smile, poking the sole of Tony's left foot. Tony just sniffs in offense, rolling himself into the blankets.

“Let's go get breakfast, he's still tired.” If Tony still has some of his more feline mannerisms, nothing short of a catastrophe will wake him before nine in the morning. An estimate which proves true, as the man in question doesn't come shuffling out of their bedroom until a quarter past ten. He's put pants on at least, but the necklace of hickies around his throat is on full display when he ambles over and throws himself on top of Bucky on the couch in the living room.

“Pet me.” He commands. Bucky snorts, but complies easily, running his fingers through mussed hair, and tweaking Tony's ears now and then.

“Steeeeve, food?” It's hard to say if this is just Tony and his hatred of mornings or the spell. Either way, Steve brings him a plate he set aside earlier. A few pancakes and a slice of bacon disappear into Tony's mouth. He barely sits up to inhale his food, it's impressive.

“Hey.” Bucky says, poking him in the side. Tony grumbles, snuffling against Bucky's chest.

“Don't you want coffee?” He asks, and Tony's head turns, one eye opening to stare Steve down. Steve laughs, jogging off and returning with a giant steaming mug full of strong black coffee. Tony chugs it down with an absolutely filthy moan of appreciation. Steve might turn red down to his toes, but everyone in the room has the decency not to mention it.

“How are you feeling?” Natasha asks, coming over to wiggle a piece of yarn around in front of Tony's face. Brown eyes track the fabric, but Tony seems too comfortable to do more than swipe at it lazily.

“Spoiled, spoiled rotten cat.” Natasha says fondly, reaching down to ruffle Tony's hair. He just purrs as if everything is right in the world.

Steve kind of feels like it is, despite the strangeness of the situation.

A week later Tony shrugs off the last of the spell, but if his sunbeam cuddling sessions never quite stop, no one says anything about it. As Bruce said: It's therapeutic.

They do get a cat. Her name is Tisiphone.

 

 


End file.
